Separation
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: When Dartz and Leviathan are defeated, a few unexpected consequences occur. How will the gang handle the changes?
1. Chapter 1

As the smoke cleared after the battle, Yami turned back to spirit, exhausted. He started to fall, unable to keep stand any longer.

_Hey Pharaoh, are you ok? I've got you._ Yugi said catching Yami just in time.

_Yes, I'm fine._ Yami replied weakly in his mind. _The evil is gone from this world._

_Thank goodness_. Yugi smiled sighing in relief_. I'm so proud of you._

_Let's go home. Can you help me?_

_Of course, come on let's go. I can't wait to get home._ Yugi chuckled as he helped Yami up.

Yami let him help him to the portal that had just opened up. They disappeared through it and all went black.

Relaxing on a beach in California with her family Loretta looked up when something caught her eye "What on earth is that down near the shore?" she said to herself as she got up out of her seat.

Yami lay unconscious on the beach on his stomach, head turned to the side, breathing evenly.

"Oh my goodness! Hey, can you hear me, are you ok?" Loretta asked as she knelt down next to him, giving him a small shake.

Yami stirred and opened his eyes, the blurry view of her knees appearing. "Uh..."

"Thank goodness your awake, what happened to you?"

As Loretta helped him sit up, he shook his head and winced. His hand flew to his chest and felt, realizing he was missing the Puzzle. "Where's-?" he searched around the sand, in a panic.

"Hey what's wrong, what are you looking for?" Loretta asked as her concern for him grew.

"My Puzzle...It hangs around my neck...It's gotta be here..."

"Puzzle? What sort of puzzle" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about this big." Yami gestured with his hands. "And gold. Shaped like a pyramid." He swayed a little with a groan.

"I-I'm sorry, I've never seen it. Woah easy there, I've got you." Loretta said as she stabilized him.

"I need to find it. Where's Yugi?"

"Who's Yugi?" Loretta asked looking confused.

"My partner. He is always with me."

"Oh, is Yugi your boyfriend? Well where did you see him last?"

"Not my boyfriend...uh..."Yami's eyes rolled back as he fainted, the realization overwhelming him.

"What did I say? Did I say something wrong?" Loretta asked herself as she caught him once again, fanning her hand over his face

"Hey look you guys, there's Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, pointing out the helicopter window.

Yugi was walking down the beach, head down, shoulders shaking.

Landing in the chopper Tea jumped out and rushed over to Yugi. "Yugi, Im so glad you are ok...Hey what's wrong?" Tea asked as she approached him.

"Yami's gone!" Yugi choked out as he looked up at them, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What? No way, what do you mean the Pharaoh's gone? You still have the puzzle around your neck, he must be in there, somewhere." Joey said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"No, even when he's in there I can still hear his thoughts. I can't hear anything but my own thoughts bouncing around my head saying 'He's gone, he's gone, he's gone.' I knew he was weak when we left, but..."

"What happened to you two, where did you go after Kaiba and I jumped through the portal?" Joey asked.

"We fought Leviathan and he was weak so I helped him to the portal and I wound up here."

"Well he must here somewhere. Yo! Pharaoh you here buddy? Hey Yami!" Joey and Tea called together.

"I don't think he's here. I've tried calling through our mind link. I've never had to test how far it reaches since he's always nearby. And since the Puzzle is here, clearly he's not."

"I'm really sorry Yuge, I dont know what else to do." Joey frowned putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"He can't be gone...Not after all he did to get me back. He still has to get his memories back."

"We are all really sorry Yugi. Come on we better get going home."

Yugi cast a long anxious look down the beach before following the group to the helicopter.

Yami woke up slowly and found himself on a soft bed. He turned his head a little with a groan. "Where am I...?"

"Hey, about time u woke up. How are you feeling? I brought you home."

Yami looked up at Loretta. "Weak...Where am I exactly?"

"You're at my house, but you're ok. Just relax, you're safe here." Loretta smiled.

"I need to find Yugi."

"Where did you see him last?"

Yami hesitaed, unsure what to say.

"Hey what's your name anyway? i didn't ask you."

"People call me Yami."

"Nice to meet you Yami, I'm Loretta."

"Nice to meet you too...How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. I'm sorry I made you faint by asking you such a personal question."

Yami's shoulders shook as the memory of their conversation came back to him. "The thought of him being gone brought back some unpleasant memories."

"I'm so sorry Yami. I won't talk about it anymore if it's upsetting you so much."

"It was my fault..." Yami said quietly in a choked voice.

"Ssh its ok, I'm here. It's not your fault."

"Yes, I did it. I played that stupid evil card...!" Yami squeezed his eyes shut, hunching over in grief.

"Don't cry Yami, I will help you find your friend Yugi, I promise." Loretta said as she gently embraced him.

Yami hugged her tightly, fighting back tears. "No. He's gone. I can't sense him..."

"He must be alive though and if he is we will find him." Loretta soothed as she rubbed his back.

Yami pulled back, taking a breath. He swiped a hand under his eye. "Can I get some water?" he asked quietly, looking away.

"Of course, stay there I'll be back in a minute."

Yami leaned back against the headboard with a sigh, staring at the place where his Puzzle usually hung. "Where are you, Yugi? And why am I in my own body?"

"Sorry I took so long, here's your water. Everything ok?" Loretta asked as she returned five mins later.

Yami looked up at her and composed himself with a little effort. "Yes, I'm fine." he took the water and took a sip.

"That's bull, Yami. You're clearly no okay." Loretta glared momentarily at him before sighing. "This other boy Yugi really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Loretta asked as she sat down next to him.

"You could say I wouldn't be existing without him."

"So what is your friend like? From the way you have spoken about him it seems like you have a very close relationship."

"Very, let's just say he knows my mind almost as much as I do."

"Wow you two must be close." Loretta smiled.

"I'm closer to him than anyone else. I...you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"You can tell me and if its a secret that needs to be kept I won't tell anyone."

"No, it's not really a secret, it's just an unbelievable tale. Everyone believes me to be Yugi, but i'm not."

"So? He looks like you? That is kinda unbelievable but possible." Loretta nodded.

"I shouldn't be here without him. I don't know what happened with Leviathan, but-"

"A levia- what? " Loretta asked interrupting him looking really confused

Yami blinked at her at the interruption. "Leviathan. The evil serpent that Dartz tried to use to destroy the world."

"Never heard of it."

"You probably think I'm crazy." Yami muttered, looking away. "I would, hearing this story."

"Not at all, I don't think you're crazy, I just don't know who and what you are talking about."

"Don't laugh, all right?" Yami asked, looking at her.

"Of course not, I'd never laugh at you." Loretta said sincerely.

"I'm the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh." Yami said, deadpan.

"Woah, you a Pharaoh...T-that's amazing Yami. But weren't pharaohs around a long time ago?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow but still taking him seriously.

Yami gave her a look raising his own eyebrow, letting her draw her own conclusion.

"B-but that means y-your like...Over 5,000 years old or so." Loretta gasped as her jaw hit the floor

"3,000. I look great for my age, right?""

"Wow now that is hard to believe. But you only look like you are my age." Loretta said still looking at him wide eyed, blush appearing on her cheeks at his last comment.

"It's because I sacrificed myself for the good of the world when I was your age apparently."

"What do you mean by apparently, can you not remember your time as Pharaoh?" Loretta asked not looking saddened.

"No, nothing."

"Oh that must feel really horrible not being able to remember anything. That was very brave of you to sacrifice yourself at such a young age, I'd never be able to do that." Loretta shuddered.

"Thank you for hosting me but I have to go. Knowing what has been going on, I-" As Yami had spoke, he started to get up but swayed. "Woah..."

"Ah ah, no you don't. Sit down before you fall down. I don't want you hurting yourself. Beside you have no where else to go. I'm sure my mom won't mind you staying until we find our friend or your memories, whatever comes first." Loretta smiled at him before gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "I don't think my brother would mind lending you some clothes either."

"I doubt his clothes would fit." Yami chuckled weakly.

"They should, he's younger than you and about the same build." Loretta blushed slightly as she realized actually how muscular Yami's chest and arms were.

"I guess I can try it, but I might swim in it."

Giggling at Yami's response Loretta smiled at him. "Well since I don't go to school anymore we can go clothes shopping for you. By the way, what school's uniform is that? It looks really familiar."

"Domino High School. How I got it since I don't have a body normally unless I have the Puzzle. That worries me..."

"I've heard of that, it's in Japan isn't it? Don't worry Yami I will help you find Yugi and your puzzle, but in the mean time u need to rest." Loretta smirked.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, I won't leave you. Well maybe to go to the bathroom but other than that." Loretta blushed and then giggled.

Yami rolled over on his side, leaving her enough room to lay beside him.

"Are you comfortable enough? I don't want you being uncomfortable especially since you are up against the wall." Loretta asked as she laid down next to him but not laying too close.

"I've been living in a Puzzle for 3,000 years. More room than that is heaven." Yami sighed.

"Fair enough, have a good sleep Yami, you need plenty of rest." Loretta said as she gently rubbed his back.

Yami fell asleep quickly, breathing deep. But before long he shifted, a nightmare starting. "No...Yuge...don't go..."

Being that she hadn't quite fallen asleep yet, Loretta gasped as she was startled by the tossing and turning of his head "Yami, its ok wake up, ssh its just a nightmare." Loretta soothed continuing to rub his back.

Yami continued to sleep, disturbed. "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

"Yami...Yami wake up, its ok." Loretta said as she shook him a little.

Yami gasped as he woke up, his breaths coming in short pants.

"This whole thing really has shaken you up, hasn't it." Loretta whispered trying to calm him down again.

"What did I say?" Yami asked, keeping his back to her.

"You were telling Yugi not to go and that you were sorry." Loretta whispered wriggling closer to him for comfort.

"It's not about this time then..." Yami bowed his head in grief, closing his eyes.

"Yami, talk to me, what's wrong? I'm here for you."

"Just days ago I did the worst thing imaginable as his protector."

"Something to do with some evil card?" Loretta asked.

"Th seal of Orichalcos. It steals souls and...I played it."

"I'm sure u had a perfectly good reason though."

"It was purely selfish. I was wanting to do anything to save the world. Including risking my soul. It was Yugi who paid the price."

"I'm so sorry Yami. Hey let's not talk about it anymore. Try to get some more sleep and think of better things." Loretta said as her hand slid around to his chest and gently rubbing it.

"The fact that he's not here and I'm alone is bringing those bitter memories back."

"I promised you I would help u find him and I intend to keep that promise. Just rest now Yami, its going to be ok."

"I can't sleep."

"Could I give you a massage to help calm you down so you can try." Loretta asked.

"I must not have had one since Egypt."

"Wow that long, you really are overdue."

"No kidding."

"Would you lay on your stomach for me...Would you um...take your shirt off for me." Loretta blushed

A strange look came across Yami's face. "Are you asking me to undress for you?"

"It um...um makes it easier for me to massage your back." Loretta said feeling embarrased by what she just asked.

Yami slid his jacket off and then found the hem of his tank top, slipping it off.

Whistling in surprise Loretta took in the sight of his muscled back "Wow you are as muscley as I thought."

"Thank you. I don't know how I got it being that I just got this body." Atem gave a weak chuckle.

"Maybe it reflects back to your time as Pharaoh" Loretta smirked as she started to work on his back & shoulders

"That feels good."

"Good, just relax & try to fall asleep"

Yami sighed as his body relaxed, his breathing becoming more even.

"Thats good, close your eyes & relax" she soothed as she continue to work on his shoulders

Yami fell asleep, soothed by the massage.

"About time he went to sleep, he's really stressed over this whole thing, I have to help him anyway I can" Loretta whispered as her hands worked further down his back to his hips

Yami continued to slep but moaned softly, enjoying the massage.

"He's so gorgeous when he's asleep, who am I kidding he's gorgeous anyway" Loretta thought to herself with a giggle as she continued her massage on Yamis back

Yami stirred an hour later, lying on his back. He felt soft warm skin under his hand, which surprised him. He jerked his hand back, embarrassed.

"...Hmm, Yami are you ok" Loretta asked as she woke up seeing his blushing face

"I didn't mean to touch you..."

(you there?)

"Im sure you didnt mean to but your hand was nice & warm" Loretta smirked

"Oh? You want it back?" Atem arched a brow at her.

"If you dont mind"

"Remind me where it was. I was half asleep."

"You had your hand on my thigh I believe"

"Ah. Like this." Yami casually placed his hand on her thigh, his fingers squeezing a little.

"Your hands are really warm, it feels nice" Loretta smiled as she linked her fingers with his

"Now that I have your thigh what do you want me to do with it?" Yami gave her a smirk.

"Maybe u could give me a massage" Loretta smirked back

"I'm a newbie at it, you'll have to walk me through it.

"Just close your eyes & let your natural instincts do the rest."

Yami smirked, pulling her toward him for a kiss.

Yami rolled over, panting as he lay beside her. "That was amazing..."

"I love you Yami, thank you." Loretta smiled kissing his cheek.

Yami's eyes widened suddenly as he heard a familiar voice in his head calling his name. "Quiet!" he hissed urgently to her.

"What's wrong Yami?" Loretta asked laying her head on his chest.

Yami tilted his head as he listened. _Yugi?_ he asked hesitantly in his head.

_Yami, thank goodness, where are you?_ Yugi sighed in relief.

_Someone found me on a beach and took care of me. Where are you?_

_I'm back in Domino with Grandpa, are you ok? I haven't been able to hear you through our link._

_Yes, she took care of me. Hold on one second_. Yami looked down at Loretta. "Exactly where are we?"

_She? Who are you with, Yami?_

"We are in California America"

_Her name is Loretta and she says we're in California. Can you come pick me up? I have some news._

_Pharaoh? Did you get a girlfriend while you were apart from me?_ Yugi asked.

_Sort of._ Yami's cheeks went pink at Yugi's thought. _We haven't done much talking about what we are._

_Well congrats anyway. I will try to get in touch with Kaiba so we can get to where you are._

_Yeah, good luck with that._ Yami glanced at Loretta. "We're going to have company."

_He should be fine as long as I offer to compete in another one of his tournaments._ Yugi chuckled.

_Let whom compete?_ Yami reminded him.

_Well either of us._

_I don't think things are going to be quite the same now._

_It might be for the better but you may have to explain your situation to Tea when she sees Loretta._

"Yami are you talking to Yugi again?"

_Good idea_. Yami looked down at Loretta. "Yes. For some reason the connection started working again."

"Might be to do with the rest that you had." Loretta giggled.

"You didn't give me that much rest." Yami smirked over at her.

"Yami, I was being sarcastic." Loretta said giving him a look.

"Oh." Yami's stomach rumbled loudly and he grinned sheepishly. "Not used to being hungry."

"Come on lets go down stairs now, it must be dinner time." Loretta giggled.

Yami got to his feet and looked down at his naked body. "Loretta? We might want to dress, though."

"Way ahead of you" Loretta giggled pulling a dress over her head 'stop stairing at his body Loretta'

Yami dressed, noticing with a smirk as she stared. "Like what you see?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

Loretta looked away with a blush. "A little." She admitted. She cleared her throat as she finished dressing. "Let's go."

Yami followed her downstairs as her mom set the dishes on the table. "Everything smells delicious." Yami smiled.

"Thank you." Rosetta smiled. "Glad to see you on your feet. Now eat up, you're too skinny."

Yami chuckled and sat down, taking a dish from Loretta. "I don't usually get to eat this good. I don't get a good home cooked meal very often as a traveling duelist."

"Oh? I thought I recognized you. You're Yugi Mutou, right?" Loretta's brother piped up, eyes alight with excitement.

Yami hesitated before giving him a smile. "Yes, but people call me Yami. Your sister told me about you. You like Duel Monsters?"

"Like them, I love them! Dark Magician is my favorite monster." The boy smiled.

Yami chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Rafael, but everyone calls me Rafe." The boy grinned.

Yami's chuckle abruptly stopped and he forced the smile back in place. "Dark Magician is my favorite too. It's gotten me through a lot of tough spots. May I be excused?"

"Of course." Rosetta nodded, concerned.

Yami set down his fork and scooted his chair back, rising. He headed for the back door, his hands shaking.

"Mom, can I go see if he's okay?" Loretta asked, looking after Yami, concerned.

"Go ahead." Rosetta nodded.

Loretta hurried out of the house and found Yami sitting on the ground, his knees drawn up. "Hey, talk to me. What was that with my brother?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"It was his name." Yami responded hollowly, without looking at her. "It was the same as the man who tricked me into playing that card."

"So it brought back those memories." Loretta realized, nodding. "I get it. But you do realize my brother is not him, right?"

Yami gave her a look. "I realize he's not him, Loretta. It's just this is all new to me. I'm still adjusting. I feel like I'm going crazy with these new emotions. I don't remember feeling them before."

"What kind of emotions?" Loretta asked, curious.

"Well for one, my feelings for you. I'm confused because I've been so busy saving the world that I've never had time to stop and consider any girl as pretty before and it's made my head spin." Loretta suddenly giggled. "What?"

"You realize every teenager feels that way, right? At least with finding the opposite sex cute? You're just a typical teenager."

"I've never been a typical teenager. But I get your point." Yami chuckled.

"Come on, let's go inside and you can apologize to Rafe. He hates going by his full name anyway." Loretta stood up and held out a hand.

Yami took her hand and got to his feet. "Thanks, Loretta."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Yami had been with Loretta and her family for a few weeks without any sign that he was going to be reunited with his friends. Although he kept in contact with them by mental link, he found himself withdrawn at times. He woke up one morning, lying on his stomach in just a pair of pajamas, sighing.

Slowly waking up next to Yami an then turning over Loretta suddenly had a strange feeling in her stomach. "uh oh..." she complained as she jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom.

Yami's eyes snapped open at the noise. "Loretta?" he asked, raising himself onto his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yea...I think so." she groaned, coughing again.

Yami got out of bed and padded over to the door. "Can I get you anything?"

"I will come back to bed in a minute, just don't..." Loretta said as she was sick again.

Yami winced but went to sit on the bed, anxious. _Yugi? _he asked through the mind link.

_Yami, everything ok? You sound worried_. Yugi asked back.

_Something's wrong with Loretta._ Yami watched the door, his anxiety increasing.

_Well aren't you at her parent's house, go and tell her Mother something is wrong?_

_I don't know. I'm worried. She's being sick in the bathroom._

_Oh...um just wondering, have you um you know...done it?_ Yugi asked blushing deep red.

_It?_

_Um...you know, have you had, um...sex._

Yami's eyes widened._ You mean she's...?_

_That is one of the signs._

Yami didn't answer, the realization having made him freeze.

_Yami? Can you hear me?_ Yugi asked now getting concerned.

Finally coming out of the bathroom, Loretta walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Yami, placing her hand on his thigh. "Yami, I think we need to go and talk to my Mother."

Yami blinked and looked at her. "You're pregnant..." he whispered.

Nodding at him but saying nothing Loretta took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Yami gave her a sheepish look. "Yugi told me."

"What are you thinking about this Yami? If you don't want to keep the baby I completely understand. We don't really know one another all that well."

"I was just shocked. But I've been given a second chance at life and I'm not going to refuse anyone a first chance."

"But what about your friends and Yugi? Won't you want to go back to Domino with them?"

"Yes, of course. And I need my memories back. But I'm willing to make it work. I've always known my destiny was not an easy one."

"I'm not going to force you to stay here, your future is more important." Loretta sighed resting her hand on her stomach.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I would have to have a talk to my parents first and you know I love you Yami. But I don't want to hold you back from your destiny." Loretta smiled.

"I love you too and I want you by my side when I face it."

"Do you really mean that Yami?" Loretta said as her eyes welled up with happy tears.

_Yes, she's fine. Any word on when you're picking me up?_

_That's good, yea good news, we are coming today, Roland is going to bring us in the helicopter._

_Do you mind if Loretta comes along. I don't know if she is, but I want to make sure it's okay._

_Its ok with me with and I think the gang will be excited about meeting her_. Yugi smiled.

_She's great._

"Excuse me, Mr. Pharaoh, I was about to kiss you until you started pulling faces, are you ok?" Loretta asked as she sat back bit from him folding her arms.

Yami looked down at her. "Sorry, Yugi took that moment to yell in my head."

"I wondered what happened. Everything ok with him." Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're coming here today. So if you're coming with me you might want to ask."

"Ok, I will go downstairs and have a talk to my parents while you finish talking to Yugi. You don't want him yelling at you again." Loretta giggled as she got up & gave Yami a very passionate kiss before leaving the room

Yami watched her leave before returning to the mind link. _How soon will you be here?_

_A few hours maybe, so don't go getting too comfortable with your new girlfriend._ Yugi smirked to himself as he got into Kaiba's Limo.

_She's pregnant, I doubt we're going to get that comfortable._ Atem chuckled quietly.

_Oh so she actually confirmed it? Well congratulations and I know you Yami._

_We don't know for sure, we're just assuming._

_I will leave you two alone now, we are just boarding the chopper. I cant wait to see you, I've missed you so much Yami._

_I've missed you too._

_It's not just me, the whole gang has missed you._ Yugi thought as he shut their link off.

Bursting through the door with a huge smile on her face Loretta looked at Yami "Mom & Dad said I could come back with you!"

Yami picked her up in his arms planting a kiss. "Great. Now you need to pack. Unless you have other ideas?"

"Help me to quickly pack first then once I'm done I think you owe me a little something." Loretta smirked.

"Oh? what exactly do I owe you? not that I don't believe I owe you, I want to get it right. I'm sure customs have changed as have women and my knowledge of women is limited."

"Let me give you a subtle hint." Loretta said as she leaned in giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'm going to need a bigger hint." Yami smirked.

"Nope, no more hints. You are just asking for trouble, I can see mischief written all over your face, Pharaoh." Loretta smirked back pulling out of his embrace to start packing.

"Where can I start? I want to help if I can." Yami offered, glancing around her room.

"The most crucial things I need are in those top drawers over there, if you can get them for me while I pick out what dresses and tops I'm going to take." Loretta explained as she pointed to the top draws of her cabinet

Yami went over to the cabinet and starts handing over the items in the drawer to her. Then he moved to another drawer and his eyes widened at the sight of the contents. He lifted a black lacy bra, which he dangled by one finger. "And what were you planning on doing with this? he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think it's for? I'm a girl don't forget Yami, now hand it to me so I can finished getting packed." Loretta huffed take a step closer to him.

Yami took a step back with a smirk. "No way."

"Come on Yami, that's not funny, I need that bra." Loretta growled.

"You're going to have to take it from me." Yami dove catlike out of the way as she tried to tackle him and they wound up on the bed with Loretta on top. They began kissing. Just as Yami was enjoying time with Loretta, Yugi opened his side of the mind link _Hey Yami, we've just landed, whereabouts are you staying?_

_Yuge, could you pick a better time? Now's not the best time to have company._ Yami grumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Well we are nearly there to pick you up. Yugi chuckled. _Oh are you busy? _

"Yami, why did just roll your eyes?" Loretta asked.

_Just a little._ Yami looked down at Loretta. "Yugi was oh so kind as to tell us he's almost here."

"Oh I better put my dress back on then, I don't want to give Yugi a fright." Loretta giggled climbing off Yami

Without saying anything back to Yami, Yugi blushed deep red. "Hey ah Yuge, are you ok buddy?" Joey asked.

"I'll let him know to come on over. I've lost interest in continuing this anyway." Yami sat up, dangling the bra by one finger. "You want it back?"

"Throw it in my suitcase and quick."

_Yugi, come on over. We won't be swinging from the chandeliers when you get here._ Yami chuckled out loud at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Loretta said as she turned to Yami and narrowed her eyes at him.

'Ok, we will be there in about ten minutes and Yami? Ididn't want to know that. Yugi blushed again and then chuckled.

"The idea of swinging from chandeliers."

"Good thing there aren't any in this house. And how could an ancient spirit like you know what a chandelier is?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"I learn quick." Yami winked at her as he tossed on his shirt. "You're supposed to be packing. We have ten minutes."

"And you're supposed to be getting dressed." Loretta smirked as she put more of her clothing into her suit case. "I think we should tell Mom and Dad about our little surprise too before we leave."

"Good idea." Yami readjusted himself and zipped his pants. "Your dad isn't going to hurt me, is he?"

"He may be a bit disappointed in me for getting pregnant at a young age but he won't hurt you. he never even smacked my brother when he was younger." Loretta giggled as she finally zipped her suitcase up.

"Yeah but he's family. He might feel different about spoiling his little girl."

"Well I was always the favorite but he won't do anything to you, I promise." Loretta smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"Write down where we are so I can tell him. It'll be easier if I can read it to him."

Writing down her address for Yami, Loretta passed him the piece of paper "One of your friends should know the address."

Yami passed along the address through the mind link. _See you when you get here._

'We are almost there, Joey said he knew the address'

"How far away are they Yami?" Loretta asked opening her bedroom door.

"Yugi said they're almost there. We better get downstairs." Yami grabbed her suitcase, heading for the door.

"Cool & Thank you Yami" she nodded to him as they made their way down the stairs to Loretta's waiting parents. "Um Mom, Dad? Yami and I have something to tell you."

Yami stepped back out of the firing line, unsure he was safe.

Taking his hand and bringing him closer to her side, Loretta gulped before starting her sentence "Um...I was sick this morning & I think I could be um...pregnant."

Abydos's eyes widened and flicked to Yami. "You're the father?" he asked. When Yami nodded, he looked back at his daughter. "Well, I'm disappointed at you, Loretta. Congratulations both of you." His eyes flicked back to Yami. "You better take good care of her and my grandchild." he warned.

"Yes, sir." Yami nodded. The doorbell rang. "That must be my friends".

"I'm sorry Father, but please don't be mad at Yami, I love him." Loretta pleaded with her Father "Oh Yugi is here"

"As long as he takes responsibility I have nothing against him."

"He will Dad, I know he will. I better get the door for Yami's friends." Loretta said as she dragged Yami over to the door.

_Yugi is that you?_ Yami asked, pausing before he opened it.

_Of course its me, you'd be able to see us if you opened the door for us_. Yugi chuckled.

Yami opened the door and was immediately tackled by Yugi. "Woah, careful there. I missed you too."

"I've missed you so much Yami, I didn't think I would ever see you again." Yugi sobbed as he hugged Yami tight.

"As you can tell, this is Yugi." Yami glanced over at Loretta, then back at his friends. "Hi."

"It's good to see you again Pharaoh, but one question? How come we can see both of you" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, nice to meet you and you Yugi." she smiled at them.

"Good question." Yami gently pulled Yugi away. "I'm not sure. Maybe something happened when we went through the portal."

"It's good to see you are ok, however it happened." Joey smiled.

"We should get going anyway, I asked Rolland to wait at the airport with the helicopter." Yugi told Yami with a sniff.

Abydos went over. "Loretta, you might want to say goodbye to us and your brother."

"And Yugi? Would you mind helping me freak out her brother? He seems to be a fan of ours." Yami grinned at Loretta.

"Sorry Mom and Dad, I'm going to miss you." Loretta said giving them a hug each. Turning to her brother Loretta hugged him. "See ya Rafe, I'll miss you little bro."

"I don't know Yami, I don't want to freak him out too much." Yugi blushed.

"Hey what about me? I'm just as famous as Yuge." Joey interrupted.

"The only people that have seen the two of us apart are in this room so it's a treat." Yami grinned. "Rafe, this is my partner in crime, Yugi."

Rafe grinned widely. "Cool!" Then he turned to Joey. "Who are you? You're definitely not Kaiba, the second coolest duelist on earth."

"Hi Rafe, nice to meet you" Yugi smiled.

"Argh, that Kaiba is always stealing my glory." Joey growled folding his arms.

"We need to go, don't we?" Yami asked, glancing at Yugi. When he nodded, he looked to Loretta's parents. "Thank you for letting me stay. I'll take excellent care of your daughter and grandchild."

Nodding at Yami, Yugi turned to head to the awaiting taxi.

"Thank you Yami, we trust you and will miss you both so much." Rosetta said as she hugged her daughter again before she left.

"Let's go home and see what destiny awaits us." Yami sighed as he stepped into the limo.

"I'm a little bit nervous Yami, I've never been away from Mom and Dad before." Loretta sighed leaning against Yami's arm for comfort.

Yami hesitated, now that Tea was nearby before wrapping a comforting arm around her. He met Tea's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yea of course, why wouldn't I be?" Tea feigned a fake smile.

Yami glanced at Loretta. "We went on a sort of date once because Yugi thought she could help me with my memories. Because I was more focused on my destiny, I never got the chance to explore anything more after that."

"Based on your reaction you weren't exactly happy about being tricked into going on the date." Tea gave a weak giggle.

"So it might be weird that the second I get my own body I find a girl." Yami smiled apologetically to both of them. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Tea."

Tea gave a small smile. "I know. It's for the best, I suppose."

Rolland pulled the limo into the airport and they boarded the helicopter. "Let's go home. Your new home." He smiled down at Loretta.

"Sounds wonderful if you're there." Loretta gave him a light kiss before following him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A couple weeks passed in which the gang got used to the new normal. Loretta found out she was pregnant and Yami was anticipating becoming a new father.

"How do you feel about the new baby?" Yugi asked, offering Yami a soda as he sat down across from his friend.

"Kind of scared actually. I don't even know myself, how am I supposed to be a good father?" Yami asked, taking a nervous sip.

"Ask Grandpa, I'm sure he'll tell you he was scared too when he became a father." Yugi chuckled as Grandpa came in.

"What was I scared about?" Grandpa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just talking about how Yami felt about becoming a dad." Yugi explained, moving so Grandpa sat down.

"Ah, so you're wondering if I was scared when I found out Yugi's dad was coming along?" Grandpa asked Yami. "Absolutely. It's normal for a man to be scared. It's a prerequisite to being a great father to be scared out of your mind at the idea. But when you see your child's face, you'll just know you can do it."

"You are wise." Yami gave a weak chuckle as Loretta came in. "Hey, honey." He greeted, getting to his feet. He gave her a kiss.

"What were you guys talking about?" Loretta asked, looking around.

"Yami was a little concerned about being a good father and I hopefully eased his concerns." Grandpa smiled at Yami.

"I'm okay, I promise." Yami glanced at the kitchen as the phone rang. "Who could that be?"

"I'll answer it." Yugi got to his feet and went to answer it. A moment later, he poked his head out, covering the mouthpiece. "Yami, it's for you."

Yami looked puzzled but went over and took the phone from Yugi. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon Pharaoh, it's Ishizu Ishtar from the Egyptian Museum. How are you?" Ishizu asked with a smile

"I've been good. How are you?" Yami spotted Loretta approaching and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Very good thank you, my King. I was just calling to let you know that my Brother and I think it's time for you to bring your Egyptian God cards to the tablet retrieve your lost memories." Ishizu explained.

"How soon do you want me to show up?"

"I'm sending a car over to pick you up if you can be ready. The car will take you to the airport where you have all seats on a private jet for Egypt."

"Thank you, Ishizu. We'll see you then."

"Of course, goodbye my Pharaoh." Ishizu finished as she hung up.

Yami hung up and looked at Loretta. "We need to talk to everyone. Ishizu wants us to come to the museum."

"Oh, is this about your lost memories?"

"Yes, she says it's time to get them back." Yami led her into the living room. "Ishizu wants us to go to the museum in Egypt and I said we'd be there soon as possible."

After a long flight, the group got off the plane and was about to leave when Tea spotted a display. "Hold on, I want to grab something."

"We've been here two seconds and you're already shopping?" Joey groaned.

"It'll take me a second!" Tea called back, going over to the display. She purchased something and returned. "Here, I want you to have this." She handed a silver pendant to him.

Yami lifted it to his eyes, letting it dangle. "What is it for?"

"If you carve your name on there when you get it, you'll never forget it again." Tea smiled.

"Good idea." Yami unclasped it and put it on around his neck, letting it settle against his chest. "Let's go."

Yami walked into the museum, excitement coursing through his veins at the idea of getting his memories back. He stopped at the front desk. "We're here to meet Ms. Ishtar."

"Go straight through, she's waiting for you in the Ancient Egypt exhibit" the girl at the desk smiled at him

"Like me?" asked a mystical voice, as Shadi appeared in the room.

"Shadi, it's you! Can you help us please, we want to get into the Pharaohs memories so he can see if he's ok. Things happened differently this time." Yugi said as he looked down at Yami laying passed out on the floor.

"Of course I can. And I will return to watch over you while you're gone. Only your spirits will go."

"Ok, we are ready Shadi. What do we do to get into his memories" Yugi asked.

"The only way is through a door in the Puzzle. I can guide you into the Puzzle if you wish, but you're on your own after that. Do you risk it?"

"We're ready Shadi, we want to help the Pharaoh anyway we can." Yugi said looking determined.

"I don't think someone should go." Joey nodded in Loretta's direction.

"Why not! Yami means just as much to me as he does to you four." Loretta growled.

"Cause you and the extra passenger will get us in hot water if you get hurt where we're going."

"Please Shadi, I want to go and see if Yami is ok? I love him, I will be ok I'm only a couple months." Loretta pleaded looking up him and then back down to Yami who was still unconscious in her lap.

Shadi hesitated. "I will let you argue with the Pharaoh on that one. Link hands everyone."

"Thank you Shadi." Loretta nodded to him as she stood up and took Yugi and Joey's hands.

Tea and Tristan joined in and with a flash of light they were gone.

Yami came to slowly and opened his eyes. He found himself in an unfamiliar stone room surrounded by people dressed in ancient garb. "Where am I?"

"Are you ok my King, you are in your throne room we are celebrating your coronation sire" Priest Seto said with a bow

Yami looked over and gave a start of surprise. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Is the entertainment not to your satifaction Sire" Shimon asked

"It's fine." Yami nodded, touching his temple. 'Have I really gone back in time?'

Yami looked around, seeing familiar faces, including someone who looked like Ishizu. A black-haired woman stood facing away from him, talking to him. "Loretta?" He asked, rising from his throne. The teen looked just like Loretta from the back.

Hearing her name the young lady turned around to face her husband "Well good morning sleepy head, you've missed alot of your coronation ceremony." She giggled then winked at him.

Yami looked shocked to see her. "How did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow at her husband "I've been here for as long as you have, do you not remember?"

Yami hesitated. "Yes, I must be exhausted from the day's events."

"Go and sit back in your throne and relax I will bring you a goblet of wine." Loretta smiled as she kissed his cheek before walking over to the table where all the food and drink was.

Yami looked confused as he sat back down. W_hat does this mean?_

Just as Loretta was walking back over to her husband with his wine, the loud call of a guard was heard "Stop that Intruder, protect the pharaoh & the Queen"

Yami's head whipped in the direction of the doors as they burst open. A tan figure with white disheveled robes rode in on a horse dragging something. "Bakura!"

"I'm glad to see that you remember me your Majesty, I've brought you something in celebration of your coronation." Bakura smirked evilly pushing the object across the throne room floor towards the Pharaoh.

Yami looked confused as gasps rang around. "How dare you defile the former kings burial chamber!" Priest Seto raged.

"Just to make it up to you I brought a few extra gifts especially for that beautiful Queen of yours." Bakura said as he let go of the bag that was over his back spreading numerous amounts of gold items all over the floor.

"What do you suggest?" Yami looked over to him.

"The evil spirit within him needs to be captured and sealed in stone by the millennium items."

"Be careful." Yami returned to his throne, intent to learn something about his memories.

"It's ok dear, they know what they are doing." Loretta said as she reached over to touch his hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't see this." Yami suggested.

"I will be fine, there is not much that they do that can scare me" Loretta giggled.

Using the Millennium Items, the priests released a serpentine creature from Bakura which led to a battle. As his last priest fell, Yami startled Loretta by rising to his feet. "Enough. If you want me, Bakura. We'll battle." He unclasped his cape and handed it to Loretta. He lifted his arm where a dianhk resided, the wings splaying out.

"So I finally got his majesty's attention, about time" Bakura snapped.

"You will pay for attacking the royal court. I summon the great god Obelisk!" Yami shouted, and a light appeared before him, and Obelisk appeared with a roar.

Gasping in shock his royal court and Queen watched as Obelisk appeared in front of the Pharaoh "No way, he was able to summon Obelisk. This is unbelievable." Shimon gasped.

"Ha! You think I am scared? My Diabound can take you Obelisk on. Diabound attack!" Bakura ordered.

"Obelisk, attack!" Yami ordered and the monsters clashed, kicking up dust. With an explosion of light, Obelisk moved back and Yami hunched over with a groan. "Obelisk, come back!" He ordered, recalling Obelisk. He saw Bakura withdraw his own monster and escape.

Rushing to her husband's side Loretta rested her hand on his back "you were so brave but are you ok"

"Yes, I'm fine." Yami gave her a small smile. "Is everyone else?"

"They seem to be ok, just a bit worn out from the battle. Would you like to go to our chambers to rest?" Loretta asked handing his cape back to him when something caught her eye "Hey where did you get that cartouche?"

"Someone gave it to me. Yes, I think I should rest."

"Follow me." Loretta smiled as she took his hand leading him down the hallway and still looking concerned _What is with him today, he seems so out of it._

Yami let her lead him, not knowing where he was going. "I'm sorry if I'm acting weird."

"What is up with you, you have been acting strange since your coronation ceremony and you've never slept through important thing like that before." Loretta said as they reach the door of their chambers.

"Just tired from preparing." Yami shrugged as he entered the chambers. He looked around as he entered.

"You can go and lay down now but do not forget to take your crown off this time."

Yami raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he removed his crown. He laid down on the bed with a sigh.

"Are you sure you are ok? You seem stressed about something." Loretta asked sitting down next to him on her side.

"I could use some distractions." Yami admitted.

"What kind of distraction?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well, you are my wife, right?" Yami asked, raising his own eyebrow.

"Of course, we have been married for almost two years." she smiled showing him her ring.

"And what do we do when no one is around?" Yami asked, eyebrow raised, very serious.

"I seem to have forgotten, would you mind reminding me?" Loretta asked coyly.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Your highnesses, I am sorry to bother you." a servant apologized nervously from the other side.

Yami sighed. "We are not to be disturbed. There better be a good reason."

"There is. Bakura is attacking the city."

"I think that is a very valid reason, you better go." Loretta sighed.

Yami rolled away from her and got to his feet, redressing. "Just a moment." he isntructed the servant. "I have to go." he told Loretta.

"I know and be careful please."

Yami gave her a swift kiss before hurrying from the room. "Show me the stables." he ordered.

"Of course Sire, this way." the servant said leading him towards the stables.

Yami found his horse and mounted, taking the reins. "Have the priests follow me. I'm going to try to stop Bakura." He nudged the horse into a gallop, taking her out of the stables. He raised his arm and summoned Slifer to fly along above him.

"Finally, we made it to the palace! But how are we going to get in?" Joey scratched his blond head. They had entered through the door and arrived at the palace, but the doors were closed.

"There must be some way. I'll try to get in touch with the- um...Maybe I'm too late." Yugi gasped as the door they were next to flew open and Yami came out on his horse with Slifer in tow.

"Is that...The Pharaoh!" Joey cried, excited. "He's okay! But where's he going?"

Yami continued to ride, not seeing or hearing his friends, determined to catch up to Bakura.

"There must be trouble in the city, lets follow him" Yugi said as he took off running after him.

Yami pulled his horse up short as he reached Bakura. "Bakura, what are you doing?" he growled.

"What is wrong? Is the almighty Pharaoh getting scared because he doesn't have back up this time round." Bakura mocked.

"I can handle you just fine with Slifer." Yami snarled, gripping the reins tightly.

"Your sky dragon is no match for my mighty Diabound. Attack Slifer and wipe out the Pharaoh" Bakura ordered as Diabound started to glow with his attack building in strength.

Yami ordered an attack and Slifer launched a beam of light that was pushed back by Diabound's attack. The attack struck Slifer, destroying it. Yami gasped in pain, his vision going blurry. He began losing consciousness and slid off his horse to the ground.

Finding the Pharaoh on the ground near his horse, Yugi let Loretta kneel down next to him "Yami?...Oh I think he's coming to." Loretta smiled still with tears in her eyes.

Yami stirred and opened his eyes. "Loretta...?"

"It's so good to see you again, are you ok?" She asked helping him to sit up a bit.

"Weak. I thought you were at the palace?" Yami looked momentarily confused.

"What are you talking about Pharaoh? We can't get into your palace?" Yugi said looking confused

"Did you, ah bang your head when you fell Pharaoh" Joey ask as Loretta looked up at him and glared.

"No." Yami shook his head. "There's someone that looks just like you, Loretta. Here."

"What?! How is that possible?" Loretta gasped in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Not to interrupt your shock, but I need to defeat Bakura...!" Yami groaned as he tried to get up.

"You're much too weak Pharaoh, you need help." Yugi said as he put his hand out for Yami to take.

Yami took his hand, thinking he was going to help him up, but then felt warmth and energy flow through his partner's hand into his body. "What the-?"

"You felt that too? I can't believe it, after all this time of us being apart we still have a strong connection'" Yugi smiled.

Yami gave him a small smile. "Yes, and now I must save the world again."

A whirlwind picked up suddenly and everything began to go backward as if time was rewinding until Yami found himself on his horse again just before Bakura's attack. Yugi and the others were gone. He gasped as Slifer as attacked again and he fell, grabbing onto the cliff by one hand, struggling to hang on.

"Thank you, I'll be taking that Millennium item of yours. Have fun in the Shadow Realm Pharaoh." Bakura said as he took Yami's puzzle then stamping on the ledge that he was holding onto making it crumble so Yami fell.

Yami disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi had found himself and the others in front of the palace and gasped as he felt the disturbance. "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong Yuge?" Joey asked looking down at his friend.

"I just get the feeling that something's wrong with Yami. We have to find him!"

"Wait up, Yuge!" Joey cried as Yugi took off.

Yami came to with a soft groan and blinked as he a golden blurry image appeared before him. "Who's there…?" he asked groggily.

"Your destiny has not been finished. Your name is the key. Find it and your destiny will be realized." A golden masked figure swam before his eyes.

Yami gasped as images flooded his mind, brief memory flashes. "Thank you…"

"Good luck, Pharaoh…" the figure disappeared.

Yami struggled to his feet, realizing he was in a cave. He made his way out and found himself on a beach. He started slowly walking down the beach and heard someone calling him. He looked up and saw Yugi and the others. "Yugi…"

"Woah, easy there, Pharaoh!" Joey ran over and steadied him. "Let's sit down."

"We were so worried about you." Loretta said as Joey eased him to the sand. She touched his cheek. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine. But you need to do something. Something that will help end this." Yami looked at Yugi urgently.

"Anything. What can we do?" Yugi asked, anxiously.

"My name is somewhere in this world. Can you find it?"

"Of course, but where could it be?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Leave it to us, Pharaoh. We'll find your name so you can kick evil's butt." Joey grinned.

"I think I hear someone coming." Tea said suddenly. She looked down the beach and spotted Mahad and Priest Seto. "We better go. Good luck, Pharaoh."

"Thanks." Yami gave them a small smile as they hurried off.

"Pharaoh!" Priest Seto shouted, leaping from his horse as it stopped. He rushed to Yami's side. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but I lost my horse." Yami got to his feet.

"Ride with me. We have a stop before we return to the palace." Seto got onto his horse and helped Yami on behind him. He nudged his horse, leading it back toward the palace.

"Where is Bakura?" Yami asked as they rode.

"He went to a village called Kul Elna. We are heading there." Priest Seto replied.

"What is in Kul Elna?" Yami asked aloud.

"I do not know, Sire. But whatever he is planning we will stop." Priest Seto and Mahad continued the ride, determined to stop Bakura.

Yami and the other priests fought bravely against Bakura and Zorc was summoned.

After a long night's search, it occurred to Yugi. "His tomb."

"What? Why would a guy that's alive have a tomb?" Joey asked blankly.

"Pharaohs started their tombs as soon as possible. He might have his name there."

"Of course, the Valley of the Kings!" Loretta rolled her eyes. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's head there." Yugi nodded, heading for the outskirts of the city. They found the tomb and entered unseen by the workers. "Look around, there's gotta be the name somewhere."

"Let's try through here. Just be careful. The Egyptians were known for traps." Loretta suggested.

They wandered through the tomb and found a room plated with gold on the walls. "Wait, what's that?" Joey asked, hurrying across the room to a cartouche carved on the wall. "Jeez, it might as well be Greek. It looks like bird, rock, lamb chop, bird, bigger bird."

"We can memorize it and tell him it when we see it." Yugi suggested. "Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

The group traveled back out of the cave and found that darkness had fallen midday. "What's going on? Who turned out the lights?" Joey demanded.

"Something must be going on, we better hurry back!" Loretta took off with the others hurrying behind her.

When Yugi and the gang reached the battle, Atem was exhausted and trembling. "Pharaoh, we've got it!" Tea called, catching his attention.

"I've never been so happy to see you guys." Yami gave them a weak smile.

"Jeez, who invited tall, dark, and ugly to the party?" Joey grumbled, his eyes widening at the sight of Zorc.

"Joey, now's not the time to insult the bad guy. We need to give you the name." Tea pointed out, glaring at him.

"Well, what is it?" Yami panted, looking anxiously at them.

"We couldn't read it. But we can all concentrate on the images." Loretta suggested. "Link hands, guys and think of the images."

The group closed their eyes and concentrated. A light glowed on the metal cartouche, forming the hieroglyphs. When they opened their eyes, Tea asked anxiously, "Can you read them?"

"Yes." Yami glared up at Zorc. "I summon the three Gods of Egypt and use the power of my true name to merge them together. I am Atem! Come forth, The Creator of Light and end this fight!"

The Creator of Light appeared and destroyed Zorc. "Pharaoh, you did it!" Yugi cried, hugging him. "Oops, I mean Atem. What happens now?"

"I have one last thing to do and then I can return to the present. You did very well, all of you." Atem smiled at all of them.

They headed back to the palace where Priest Seto waited. Atem could feel his time ending in the past and removed the Puzzle from around his neck. "I want you to have this. You are the rightful King now."

"Pharaoh, I do not know what to say." Priest Seto took the Puzzle and placed it around his neck.

"Just be a great pharaoh is all I ask." Atem saw Priest Seto bow as he disappeared in a whirl of color. Yugi and the others disappeared as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yugi woke up and groaned, sitting up. "We're back." He realized, looking around, that they were back in front of the tablet. "Hey, wake up."

Joey sat up, grumbling. "Glad that's over."

Loretta sat up and stretched. "Yami, oops, I mean Atem, do you remember now? Atem?" Loretta looked around and spotted Atem lying where he'd fallen, still unconscious. "Guys, something's wrong."

"What?" Joey asked, getting to his feet. He knelt next to Atem. "He's alive. Wonder what's going on, though. Why didn't he wake up when we did?"

Tears welled up in Loretta's eyes, her hormones making her emotional. "I knew it. Just when we're happy fate takes him from me." She moaned, laying her head on his chest. She sobbed, soaking his shirt.

"What's all this crying about? You're soaking my shirt…" a familiar voice grumbled.

Loretta sat up in shock, seeing Atem's eyes open. "Atem, how dare you scare me like that!" She snapped, giving his arm a smack.

Atem sat up with a little groan, the exhaustion from the memory world coming back. "Joey?"

"Yeah, bud?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Atem jerked a thumb in Loretta's direction. "She hits harder than you do." His mouth quirked up.

Loretta shot a glare at Joey. "You hit him? When?" she demanded.

"He was acting like an idiot so someone needed to knock some sense into him." Joey replied, holding up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Loretta shot a glare at Atem, who shrugged.

"Atem, you need help up? We need to find out what comes next." Yugi asked.

"Yes, please. The battles of my memory exhausted me." With their help, Atem stood, an arm across Joey's shoulder. They left the exhibit and found Ishizu. "I have my memories back. What happens next?"

"This is unprecedented, you having a body. I think you just live the life the gods have granted you." Ishizu responded. "Go home and enjoy your new life."

"I will." Atem nodded, and they headed out of the museum.

Atem and the gang finally arrived home. "Good to be home and no one to save." he sighed, removing his jacket.

"I bet you are glad to not have everyone calling you by your title anymore, eh Pharaoh?" Yugi said nudging him with his elbow and winking cheekily.

"Yes, I'm glad I know who I am. Do you know where Grandpa is?" Atem seemed a little distracted.

"No, I haven't seen him around since we got home. Grandpa are you here." Yugi called "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Atem wandered into the kitchen and found Grandpa at the stove. "Grandpa, good to see you again."

"Pharaoh? Is that really you? Long time no see, my boy." Solomon smiled.

"Yes, but it's Atem now. I need to talk to you".

"So you found your real name, congratulations. Oh? What seems to be the problem?"

"Remember when I disappeared a while back?" Atem seemed nervous.

"Yes, Yugi told me about that. What happened?" Solomon asked raising an eyebrow

"My mind wasn't always on getting back to my friends." Atem looked away, turning pink.

"Oh? Well if you are too shy or embarrassed about telling me what happened, I'm not going to force you." Solomon said as he looked at Atem out of the corner of his eye while he cooked their dinner.

"I got her pregnant. And I need your help."

"I thought I heard a new voice coming from the living room. So who is the lucky girl?" Solomon asked as he finished what he was doing to give Atem his full attention "I will help you anyway I can Atem, you are like a grandson to me."

"I appreciate that. You've always been like a grandfather to me. I will ask for your help and then you can meet her. I want to propose to her. So I can marry her before the baby's born."

"Ok that's fair enough. Oh? So you would like my help getting your rings? How many months is she?"

"Just a couple. That would be great. But I don't want her to find out. I want it to be a complete surprise."

"I could go into town tomorow and get your wedding rings and her engagement ring while you keep her occupied." Solomon smiled.

"Thank you." Atem gave him a hug and returned to the group. "Sorry, had to say hi to Grandpa."

"No problem Atem, we were all just getting to know one another a bit better. Weren't we Joey." Yugi said winking at his best friend to stop him from spilling what they were talking about previously.

"You know, we haven't tested to see whether we have the link still." Atem reminded Yugi.

_Atem._ Yugi said through the link and then smiled

_If you're planning something, remember we have the link in place._ Atem reminded him.

_I made sure my end was closed off to you, it feels nice using your name but your still my Yami. _Yugi chuckled.

"It's good to see these two back together but I hate it when they talk to each other in their minds." Joey grumbled.

"I heard that." Atem smirked at Joey.

"Sorry Pharaoh, ah I mean Atem." Joey grinned sheepishly.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Get used to it. I haven't heard that name in millennia and I'd rather not go back."

"I really love your new name, its beautiful and will deffinitely make things interesting for..." Loretta giggled, smirking and blushing slightly.

"For?"

"You'll find out." Loretta smiled almost evilly.

Atem took a noticable step back, a little unnerved. "Okay..."

"Sorry Atem" Loretta giggled

"So what were you talking to Grandpa about?" Yugi asked, curiously.

"Well, now that I have a life ahead of me, I needed a place to stay." Atem lied smoothly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a second grandson living here." Yugi smiled._ It was about Loretta wasn't it?_

_Maybe_. Atem gave him an innocent look.

"Hey, now that we are home is there anything that anyone wants to do" Yugi asked quickly changing the subject

"As long as it doesn't involve saving the world, I'm up for anything."

"I think now because of you, we won't be doing that anymore." Yugi chuckled as he looked at Atem with a proud look on his face.

Atem looked down, embarrassed at the praise.

The next day, Yugi called Tea on the phone. "Hey, Tea. How's it going?"

"Hey Yugi. Yeah I'm good, you're up early." Tea remarked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a message from Atem. Would you mind taking Loretta out for the day and make sure you wind up at the park in about an hour?"

"Um...Ok yea sure, I would like to get to know her a bit better. Oh an hour? What are you two planning."

Yugi looked up as he heard Loretta coming downstairs. "Um...of course Loretta would love to go out to breakfast, Tea. She's right here if you want to talk to her." he said loudly, hinting he couldn't say anything.

"Oh it's a surprise, ok that's fine. No I don't need to talk to her just tell her I will be there in twenty minutes." Tea said as she hung up.

"You better get dressed, Tea's taking you out and she'll be here in twenty minutes." Yugi informed Loretta, hanging up.

"Oh, wow that's really nice of her, ok I've just come down for a...argh not again." Loretta growled with a cough as she turned and raced back up the stairs.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Must be the pregnancy."

_Yugi?_

_'Morning Atem, whats up'_

_'Could you ask Loretta a few questions? I don't want her to know it's from me.'_

_'Oh? What sort of questions, if its anything personal you should ask Grandpa' Yugi thought to Atem as he blushed a little_

_They're not personal. I was wanting to know whether she prefers silver or gold and what her birthstone is. But don't make it obvious why you're asking._

_You're going to propose to her, aren't you? Ok I will ask as soon as she comes back down, she just ran back up the stairs not looking very good._ Yugi winced.

_Yes, I'm going to propose. I hope I don't get an undesired reaction from her when I do if she's not feeling well._

_It might pay you not to surprise her too much but good luck. I'm really happy for you, Atem_. Yugi smiled.

Coming into the bedroom Loretta plopped down on the bed next to Atem. "argh..."

"You okay?" Atem asked, concerned.

"I will be, I just don't know if I'm up to going out for breakfast with Tea. Then again I might be ok once I get a bit of fresh air." Loretta smiled weakly while gently rubbing her stomach.

"Good luck with that. Tea's great and I know you'll be good friends."

"Don't worry Atem, we will get along just fine. I'm so glad I met you and the others." Loretta said as she kissed his cheek.

"Let's just say my life wouldn't be as interesting without you."

"Aww that is really sweet of you...Oh well I better get ready, Tea should be here soon."

"Oh how soon? You said you were going out for breakfast but I didn't know it would be that soon."

"Tea told Yugi she would be here in twenty minutes to get me. I think that was five or ten minutes ago."

"I hope you enjoy yourself. I'll see you later?"

"I just hope I'm not sick again." Loretta said as she got slowly off the bed and started to get dressed.

"I hope not either." Atem watched her dress. "Maybe I should give you privacy."

"Why have you suddenly become so shy in seeing me partly naked." Loretta smirked.

"I don't want to make your morning sickness worse."

"I don't think you would make it worse, the smell of food on the other hand…"

"Oh? Want to test that theory?"

"I don't think we have time for your little antics this morning."

"Hold on." Atem paused and said in the mind link. _Would you tell Tea to take her time getting here?_

_Oh no, what are you up to Atem?_ Yugi asked pulling a face.

_Don't ask and I won't scar you._

_I don't like the sound of this._

_Just close off the link and you'll be fine. _Atem turned back to Loretta with a grin. "We will be alone for a while."

_Ok, just let me know when you are ready to let Loretta go._ Yugi chuckled.

"Now back to you."

"What are you planning Atem?" Loretta asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Would you rather look and find out?" Atem arched an eyebrow.

"Judging by that look on your face I know you are up to something."

"What if I am?"

"I suppose its lucky for you that I'm already pregnant." Loretta giggled

"Come over here, I want you to say my name."

"You will have to make me, Pharaoh."

Atem smirked and stood. "Now you're asking for it."

"You are gonna have to catch me first." Loretta teased poking her tongue out at him.

Atem dove for her suddenly, catlike.

"Sorry old man, too slow." Loretta teased again as she quickly stepped aside.

atem chased her until he had her pinned against the wall. "Gotcha."

"Now what are you going to do with me, you beautiful lion?" Loretta smirked as she ran her fingers under his jaw.

Atem grinned. "You'll have to wait and see." He pulled her against him for a passionate kiss, letting their bodies do the talking.

_Hey Atem, I really hate to interrupt but Tea's here, I couldn't stall her off any longer._

Atem sighed as he lay next to Loretta. "Sorry to disturb the after glow but Tea's waiting for you."

"Aww just when I was starting to have fun too" Loretta pouted "I'ts ok, I can finish you off tonight."

"Get going before I change my mind about you going."

"Can you tell Yugi I'll be 5 minutes before I'm down?"

"Sure." Atem then said into the mind link. _Give her five minutes and we'll be down._

_Ok I can tell her._ Yugi nodded.

"Sorry Tea, Loretta is going to be another five minutes yet." Yugi said sheepishly.

"Let me guess, tall dark and spiky?" Tea guessed.

"Um yeah..." Yugi blushed.

Yugi looked up a few minutes later as he heard Loretta and Atem on the stairs, "Please be dressed, please be dressed." he muttered.

"I'm really sorry to keep you waiting Tea, I got abit sick this morning and ol' Temmy was helping me recover." Loretta smiled kissing Atems cheek.

"I'm sure he was." Tea rolled her eyes. "Come on, if you're feeling up to it, I know a great place for breakfast and then we can stop by the park. They have a great place to sit and watch the ducks."

"I do feel hungry but I just have to be careful, my stomach is still a bit uneasy."

"Have fun you two." Atem winked at Tea behind Loretta's back as Loretta went over to her.

"Come on Tea, I need a break from these naughty Mutou boys." Loretta giggled rolling her eyes as she opened the door for Tea.

Once they were gone, Atem turned to Yugi. "Let's find Grandpa and go shopping. Didn't expect to say that sentence." Atem chuckled.

"That's definitely a new one to come out of your mouth, Temmy." Yugi teased using the nickname Loretta had used.

"I don't mind smacking little guys." Atem threatened.

"Easy there Pharaoh." Yugi said as he put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away.

Atem grinned, breaking the tension. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"Well actually, I wasn't too sure, especially now you have your memory back but I still trust you. If your ready to go I will go get Grandpa."

"But you call me Temmy again, and I might go crazy on you." Atem winked before going in search of Grandpa.

Once they found Solomon the boys told him their plan , until Yugi suddenly realized something "Oh shoot!"

"Something wrong?"

"I completely forgot to ask Loretta about what her birthstone was & whether she liked gold or silver better." Yugi sighed.

"Call Tea and have her ask."

"Well see if you can think back to what rings you wore as Pharaoh and maybe get her something like that." Yugi suggested "she is the reincarnation of your Queen after all."

"I have an idea. Lets go look at rings. Another sentence I thought I wouldn't say." Atem chuckled.

Without saying anything Yugi just chuckled and shook his head as they made their way out the door to the car.

"I guess with having a family in this time, I'll be saying a lot of things I never expected to say." Atem chuckled again.

"You wait till your son or daughter is born, you'll be doing a lot of things that you would have never done as Pharaoh too."

"That doesn't frighten me as much as I thought it would."

"You have nothing to worry about, you will have the support of everyone to help you." Yugi smiled placing his hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"You're a part of our family now, both you and Loretta. All families look after one another."

"I got her knocked up as you young people say, why wouldn't she say yes?"

"Wow! You really are getting use to the modern language, I'm impressed." Yugi chuckled.

"It's not that hard to do when you have Joey as a friend."

"You make a good point."

Atem got in the car and Grandpa drove to the park. "I'll wait here for her."

"Do you want me to give Tea a call to see where they are?"

"Tell Grandpa we'll be home right away." Tea hung up and headed for the car. As she drove, she said, "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Sure, thanks Tea." Yugi said.

"I hope he's ok." Loretta said looking a little concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tea subtly changed the route they were going, heading for the park.

"Um...Tea, I hate to sound naive but I think we are going the wrong way. I thought the game shop was the other way?" Loretta pointed out looking confused.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was going the wrong way. Let's see where this takes us."

Something is going on here that no one is telling me about. Loretta thought as she sat quietly waiting and watching.

Tea pulled into a parking spot at the park. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Sure?" Loretta said as she got out of the car and hesitantly followed Tea.

Tea set out toward where Atem sat. "He's waiting for you." She gestured toward Atem.

"Thanks Tea, see you later." Loretta nodded at her as she sat down next to him.

Atem didn't look at her, too nervous. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, something the matter Atem?"

Atem took out the ring box and set it on his knee. He swallowed his mouth suddenly too dry to form the words.

Spotting the box on his knee, Loretta's eyes widened. "A-Atem, i-is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Atem nodded mutely, avoiding her eye.

"I-I dont know what to say, I...uh oh." Loretta stuttered as the nervousness got to her and made her sick.


End file.
